Untitled Dragonballz Story
by Blackfire221
Summary: Pan and Trunks meet each other at a party and things start to heat up.


**Untitled**

**By: Blackfire_221**

**Please tell me what you think this is my first Dragonballz story. And if you think of a title please recommend it to me.**

**Pan is 18.**

**Marron is 20.**

**Bra is 19.**

**Trunks is 26.**

**Goten is 25.**

**Uub is 23.**

**And so the story begins............**

**Chapter One: A Night To Remember**

**"Pan, you should come. My parents are going out of town for the weekend for one of many honeymoons they have taken over the years. You have to come, it is surely to be the most talked about party of the year." Marron said looking at her.**

**"I don't know, I have homework to do tonight and it doesn't sound like it will be good for me to go." Pan said and looked over to the two girls, who were looking at her with puppy eyes.**

**"Okay, I will go, but only if you stop with the puppy faces." She said and they both smiled.**

**The last bell of school ringed and they got up, leaving in seperate directions heading home.**

**Pan got a text, just as she came into the door of her house, that said to come to Marron's house no later than ten o'clock tonight.**

**Later on that night, Pan walked inside Marron's door and saw that Marron's words were true this party would be talked about.**

**She looked around the front room and saw Marron and Bra standing over by teh refreshments table, so she headed over to them.**

**"Hey you guy. Sorry I'm late. Whats wrong, Bra?" Pan asked seeing Bra's annoyed face.**

**"My boyfriend decided to tell his other college friends about the party and my brother showed up. Why shouldn't I be annoyed or even pissed?! Its not like hes ruining a perfect party with his melodramatics." Bra said and the three girls glared at Goten and he came over to see why they were angry with him.**

**"How much do you want to bet that he's getting in trouble with the girls about something he did?" Uub said looking at Trunks.**

**"Knowing him, he probably is. I wonder what they are all mad about?!" Trunks said looking gloomy.**

**"Come on Trunks, you need to get over that cheating bitch."Uub said looking at him and Trunks just looked away.**

**Back to the girls**

**"Why did you decide to bring the whole brady bunch with you? We told you it was by invitation by our mouths only." Bra said looking at him, with Pan and Marron listening in the background.**

**"I brought them with me because Trunks's girlfriend broke up with him today for a guy she had been seeing, while seeing Trunks at the same time and Uub came to help cheer him up." Goten said looking worriedly back at Trunks.**

**"Oh my goodness. Why didn't my brother tell me?" Bra said and Goten hugged her trying to calm her down.**

**"Thats sad." Pan and Marron said and Pan looked around for a drink.**

**"My throat's dry from not talking, is there anything to drink?" Pan asked looking at them and the girls nodded giving her a whiskey bottle.**

**"Don't you guys have anything non-alcoholic to drink?" Pan said looking around.**

**"Oh come on, Miss Goody Two-Shoes! Drink it! We dare you to!" Marron, Bra, and Goten said hammered and Pan chugged it down, taking their dare, asking for another one.**

**She was on her fifth one, when she started feeling dizzy.**

**"Oh, man. Look at Pan! She's totally plastered!" Uub said laughing and Trunks looked over at her.**

**She was gazing around the room and saw Trunks standing ten feet away and he was staring at her too.**

**"Maybe I should go over and talk her into coming home with me?! What do you think?" Uub said and Trunks growled at him plastered, then started walking over to her.**

**She saw him coming towards her and she left her little group heading to meet him in the middle of the living room.**

**"Hey, what are you doing here?" They both said at the same time and then broke out laughing.**

**"Pan, I should get you home before you pass out on the floor, but I am too drunk to even fly or drive." Trunks said smiling and she smiled back.**

**"Trunks will you walk to the other room with me, I need to talk to you about something." Pan said and he drunkly nodded, not suspecting anything.**

**They went into Marron's room and she shut the door behind him.**

**"What did you want to talk about, Pan?" Trunks said turning around to face her and she tackled him onto the bed, kissing him.**

**"No, Pan! Stop! We mustn't do this! I'm too old for you!" He said inbetween kisses.**

**"Trunks, you can't deny that you don't want me. Its written all over your face. So give into your desires." She said lifting her arms up and ripped off her shirt, showing off her full breasts in her bra and he couldn't resist it anymore.**

**He flipped her over, taking off his clothes and the rest of hers, until he was in his boxers and her in her bra and panties.**

**"Trunks, I'm ready." She said looking at him and he nodded taking off their underwear, while kissing her.**

**"This may hurt a little Pan." He said as he slide to her virgin barrier and she nodded, telling him that she was ready.**

**He pushed the rest of the way in and waited for her to adjust, after her slight pinch of pain, and then slowly started to move in her.**

**"Oh Trunks faster! Faster!" Pan estatically said and he obliged her. **

**Later on that night, they fell asleep after putting their clothes back on. **

**Back to the party**

**"Hey Goten, Uub, have you seen Pan?" Bra asked worried, while Marron was making out with some random dude.**

**"No, but have you seen your brother Trunks? I'm getting a little worried he was drinking when he left Uub?" Goten said and she said she hadn't seen him.**

**'I wonder where they disappeared to.' Bra thought, but then asked Goten to dance.**

**'Oh well. Its not like they won't show up tomorrow.' She thought and then danced the night away.**

* * *

* * *

**CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. I do not own Dragonballz and will not try to.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
